This invention relates in general to a vehicle wheel end assembly and in particular to an improved structure for a bearing and wheel hub retention system for use in such a vehicle wheel end assembly.
One example of a known vehicle wheel end assembly, indicated generally at 10, is illustrated in prior art FIG. 1. As shown therein, the prior art wheel end assembly 10 is associated with a driven front wheel of a vehicle and includes a spindle 12, a wheel hub 14, a steering knuckle, 16, a bearing assembly 18, and a spanner nut 20. The spindle 12 includes an outer end 22 having external threads 22A along a portion thereof, a body 24 having external splines 24A along a portion thereof and defining a bearing seat 24B, and an inner end 26 having a generally radially outwardly extending flange 28.
The bearing seat 24B of the spindle 12 is adapted to support the bearing assembly 18 which is in turn, secured to a non-rotatable component of the vehicle, which in this case is the steering knuckle 16, so as to rotatably support the spindle 12 and the wheel hub 14 relative thereto. The flange 28 of the spindle 12 includes external teeth 28A which are adapted to be selectively coupled to a driven shaft (not shown) for 4.times.4 applications. Alternatively, an internal bore 12A of the spindle 12 can include internal splines (not shown) for receiving mating external splines provided on an axle (not shown) for rotatably connecting the spindle 12 to the axle for rotation therewith. In addition, in a non-driven wheel application, the spindle 12 may not include the internal bore 12A.
The wheel hub 14 includes an internal bore 14A having internal splines 14B which matingly receive the external splines 24A of the spindle 12 for connecting the wheel hub 14 to the spindle 12 for rotation therewith. The wheel hub 14 also includes a generally radially outwardly extending flange 30. The flange 30 includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced stud receiving holes 30A formed therein (only one of such stud receiving holes 30A is illustrated in prior art FIG. 1). The stud receiving holes 30A are adapted to receive studs (not shown) and nuts (not shown) for securing a rotatable brake component, such as for example a brake rotor (not shown) or a brake drum (not shown), and a vehicle wheel (not shown), to the wheel hub 14 for rotation therewith.
To secure the spindle 12 and the wheel hub 14 together for rotation with one another and also to preload the bearing assembly 20, the spanner nut 20 is installed on the threaded outer end 22 of the spindle 12 and tightened to a predetermined torque in order to exert a predetermined clamp load on the bearing assembly 18.
The prior art vehicle wheel end assembly 10 is subjected to various loads during vehicle operation. Typically, the loads which the prior art vehicle wheel end assembly 10 is subjected to include radial loads, bending loads, and torsional loads. Depending on the magnitude of the associated loads and the rotational motion of the associated wheel hub 12 during vehicle operation, the spanner nut 20 can rotate and loosen from its installed position resulting in the loss of the preset bearing preload. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a bearing and wheel hub retention system for a wheel end assembly which improves the retention of the bearing assembly on the wheel hub in order to maintain a preset bearing preload and yet is simple and inexpensive.